


the beautiful unknown

by Sarahalbaghdady7072



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Doctor Abby Griffin, F/M, detective marcus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahalbaghdady7072/pseuds/Sarahalbaghdady7072
Summary: when Abby decided to make a difference this Christmas for her child and invites her neighbor Indra and by chance, Marcus and his kids are invited too as well .. and the reason for this invitation is only to make her little girl happy again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic about Kabby and I really hope you may enjoy it .. there would be a lot of things not just fluff .. and the update won't be regularly because I have school and exams never end so be patient with me, please. AND for you to know English is not my mother language so I may have made terrible mistakes pardon me for that.

New years Holidays are starting and detective Marcus Kane finished with his last case in solving crimes with the CBI with his friend and partner Indra.  
Marcus is on his way to Indra`s house with his kids ( Bellamy and Octavia ).  
It's snowing a lot and Marcus didn’t have any idea how his life is going to change after these holidays.  
They arrived at Indra`s house but unfortunately, she wasn’t there yet, Marcus tried calling her but with the coming storm the signals are weak “ dad, it is so cold I`m freezing” little Octavia said she was 6 years old. “ yeah dad, she is right to let’s just go back to the car and wait there” Bellamy said that while he turned his way to the car, he was 12 years old. “ ok, one last time let me try to call her and we are going back to wait in the car” he tried one last time but with no vain. Before they were going back to the car, someone from the next door house shouted something that Marcus didn’t recognize so they turned to see who was talking to them. Marcus saw really small and tiny woman was walking toward them and she was smiling and GOD help him to think that this was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen “hey, I think you are here for Indra, right?” she said and Marcus was really lost in his thoughts about how beautiful this woman and how he hadn't seen her before. Bellamy nudged him, Marcus cleared his throat and focused on what he was going to say “ yeah we are waiting for Indra, she invited us to spend the holidays with the kids” .. “ oh, that’s nice. She went to the supermarket and took the kids with her and with this snow, I think she is going to be late a little. If you like you can wait for her in my house, it is freezing out here. The kids could catch a cold.” She said nodding toward the kids… Marcus took a moment to consider the offer then was when she laughed “ you don't have to be scared of me I'm not a serial killer or something. And ım sure you are a cop as Indra and you have right now at least 2 guns you can reach in seconds” she said that and he pursed his lips then nodded to her that she was right “kids I think we should take the offer before all of us freeze in here” he motioned for them to follow this very confident woman and that he didn't even ask for her name how stupid are you? They walked side by side not saying a word till they were on her door’s step then she talked “ by the way my name is Abby” she said offering her hand to shake his, Marcus look her in the eyes and took her hand “ I’m Marcus Kane and this is Bellamy and Octavia” he said while shaking her hand. Then she opened the door and afforded them inside. To Marcus’ surprise, a little girl showed up from what he assumed was the kitchen… “ Clarke honey welcome our guests, they are here to wait for aunt Indra,” Abby said to her daughter “ Hello, I’m Clarke.” the blond girl said while offering her hand to shake Marcus’ then Bellamy’s and Octavia’s. Abby then showed them the way to the living room. Abby disappeared into the kitchen then showed up with hot chocolate cups for the kids “ Clarke honey get the blankets near the fireplace so you guys can have your hot chocolate and cookies” Abby said while holding the cups and replaced them in each one’s hand and put the plate of cookies in the middle so everyone could reach it. “ I think you prefer coffee, I made us some. You want me to get it to you here or in the kitchen cause I’m busy making us dinner” she said and Marcus was already up and following her to the kitchen like his legs have a mind of its own.. “ make yourself” she said motioning to the chairs around the table “ how do you like your coffee ??” .. “ black without sugar”.. “ ok then, kinda of guessed that” and with that she went to the coffee pot and poured him a cup of black coffee and put it in front of him.. “I think I heard you say you are making dinner for us !! if I didn't get it wrong from what I'm seeing and the amount of food is pretty enough for more than 9 to 10 person!!” he said while his questioning smirk on his face. Abby at that let a small laugh “I get from your question that Indra did not quite explain the whole thing about this holiday gathering” with that Marcus frowned and his expression got serious more than it should be and Abby immediately set her cup of coffee and came to sit in front of him “ I was the one who asked Indra to invite her friend with the family of course” she took a deep breath then and he gave her the space to continue with the fact that his mind was running for a lot of questions “ I.. I lost my husband a year ago and just wanted to make this Christmas a little distracted for Clarke and different that would help her through the holidays without much of sad moments than the previous one” she talked to him in a calm and very controlled way but he still can see her eyes are shimmering with tears and how her gaze was on the doorway as if she was looking at her daughter in front of her and there it was a tear escaped and run down her cheek, Marcus had to fight the urge to brush his finger over her cheek gosh Marcus get yourself together , yeah I know that she is the most beautiful woman I could see ever see in my entire life he thought then she gave him a nod with sad smile “ I hope you don’t mind this” who was Marcus to say no for someone invited him and his kids who really seem to like being here and enjoyning there time, in these surcumstense it wasn’t just someone it was this woman that was making his heart beat in a different way “ no, of course, I don’t mind that at all, you know it is a very good idea that you thouht about” he said it with big smile reaching his eyes .. “ glad to hear that” she said then went back to finish her work on what he thouht was a chocolate cake while he kept sipping his coffee and watching her with a smile printed on his face that didn’t know it was..


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to update as fast as I can these days ..

CHAPTER TWO

 

“ glad to hear that,” she said then went back to finish her work on what he thought was a chocolate cake while he kept sipping his coffee and watching her with a smile printed on his face that didn’t know it was. 

The doorbell ringing got them both from their thoughts and Abby went to get to the door while Marcus followed her immediately without thinking.  
Abby greeted Indra and Nyko her husband with the kids who run toward the living room with the other kids then Indra noticed Marcus at the back leaning on the kitchen’s door fame “ Hey Marcus, I see that you found your way” she said while taking off her coat “ Yes I found them at your door waiting for you so I just suggested for them to come in here not out there in the cold” Abby replied “ yes Abby found us and I found out that our real dinner is here” Marcus said and having his eyebrow up like he was questioning Indra while they walked back to the kitchen Abby immediately started to prepare the table for the dinner “ forgive me for not telling you about this because you would have asked me a hell of a lot of questions” Indra said trying to get the dishes from the cupboard.  
A few minutes later the dinner was ready and waiting for them to join on the tables Marcus called for the kids and everyone was eating and chatting like they all were one big family. Abby watched the dinner went so good and how Clarke was having a really serious conversation with Marcus who was too focused on the subject that her daughter was talking about then she looked at the whole table seeing that everyone was having a good time, she was so grateful for Indra that helped her with this idea. They finished eating and the kids went back to the living room Nyko went after them to find them a good movie to watch so the others started cleaning up after a while they were sitting with the kids waiting for Abby to bring them the sweet. Abby came with the chocolate cake then went back to bring plates and Marcus stood up right after “ let me help you with the glasses” he offered to help her. They brought them from the kitchen but they both stuck at the entry to the living room “ both of you freeze in your place” Indra shouted from her place on the couch, everyone looked confused enough “ what is wrong?” Abby whispered the words to Marcus who was confused as she was “ I don't know” then he noticed the smirk on Indra’s face and how she was looking above them and with that, both of them looked above their heads and there it was above their heads the mistletoe. The look on their faces was one of a thing Indra thought especially the horror look on Marcus’ face that alone made this Christmas different “NO, Indra that is not gonna happen” Abby was trying to be reasonable to avoid what is going to happen, Indra was determined to make this Christmas funnier than ever “ it is the traditional Abby can’t really change that” so with that she got up and went to them took everything they were holding and put them aside “now you can kiss” she said it like it was the most normal thing between these two.

 

The only thing Abby felt except her heart beating so fast, was Marcus’ warm hands on her waist and him being so close to her. Then was the feeling of his lips on hers and the way he kissed her how slow but not that slow to draw any attention.  
Marcus felt his heart was going to explode and the way his body was reacting to the kiss was too embarrassing. He drew back and saw how Abby was flushed in front of him and he thought that he was the same as her.  
Both of them didn't notice how Indra was looking at them and the rest of the kids, that was until Bellamy cut that silence “ wow dad” with a smirk on his face Marcus immediately cleared his throat and shifted in his place throwing a look toward his boy. Abby at that took the plates and continued to bring them the sweet. Indra resumed Marcus’ work and helped Abby with everything. Everyone sat in the living room in front of the fireplace with their hot drinks in hand. The adults talked about everything and nothing and the kids kept playing. Abby watched her daughter and how she was smiling and laughing around them while playing, this meant the world to her. She wanted to thank Indra for bringing new people for this holiday to keep Clarke interested and not to go back to her dark world, thinking how this Christmas was going to be if her father didn't die in that mysterious car accident.

She was watching the kids running around the place when she caught Marcus’ eyes watching her before he immediately drew it back to Nyko and Indra. When Indra and the others decided it was time to leave they didn't notice that the kids were sleeping on the ground and on the other coach, Indra said “I think the kids are going to stay here Abby” and turned to look at Abby “ it is ok with me , we already were going to have breakfast together, there is no need to take them out in that cold” she said and started to collect the cups then Marcus spoke “ of course not, I am not leaving O here” it was little bit in cold way that made Abby turns towards him and look at him with wide-opened eyes, then she turned to Indra “ he can stay here with the kids” then motioned toward the couch in the living room “ there, you can sleep over the couch and Octavia will sleep in Clarke room, Bellamy on the other couch.. problem solved right?!” said Abby and picked up Clarke “she will sleep with me” .. “ OK then we are going now” said Indra then looked at Marcus and smiled “good night, see you tomorrow at breakfast”.. 

Next morning wasn't as any other morning to Marcus, he woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of kids laughing from distant, for a moment he thought he was dreaming, then the pop on his stomach was very real to be a dream, he immediately opened his eyes to find Octavia staring at him “ come on dad breakfast is ready” then he realized that everyone else was there and waiting to have breakfast “good morning to you to O” then raised himself to to sit , rubbing his eyes then he stood up and walked toward the kitchen to see exactly everyone there adults and kids he thought that this is definitely the warmest Christmas his children could ever have “Hey Marcus, good morning” Indra said and with that she handed him a cup of coffee like he always like it to be black and no sugar “Good morning everyone” he said and took a sip from his coffee.. “ OK, everyone take your seats and kids stop playing, breakfast is ready” Abby said and then served everyone and took her seat, it was right infront of Marcus’.. 

Marcus thought this was his first family breakfast since decades, he thought about his mother and the last time he had visited her, then he looked around and watched how his kids were really happy and then Abby caught his attention and the way she too was watching her kid and the sad shadow in her eyes, he definitely started feeling curious about the reason of that sadness, of course she lost her husband but that look wasn’t just that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter I promise somethings gonna happen outside the house and continue with their way of life..
> 
>  
> 
> your kudos and comments are appreciated


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babies are getting longer with each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about being this late... but life is not giving me a chance to do anything...

The holidays went so fast and time was up for Marcus and the others to go back home but all of that was with the promise to meet soon again… the kids were all not that much happy about that fun time has finished but that was more obvious on Marcus’ face the morning before leaving and that was because he was thinking if he would have enough courage to talk to Abby if she was interested in them being friends of course, he wanted more than being friends but the actual truth about her being a recent widow and was till now she was thinking about her husband that she lost mysteriously in a car accident that he learned later from Indra…

 

Abby was at her house that same morning and was thinking about how this Christmas was so much happier than the previous one and she was happy to see Clarke had made it clear she liked it much too… then her mind went to that kiss since the first day and to how she felt toward Marcus, she felt guilty about thinking like this, she loved Jake so much and she wasn’t gonna give up until she knows the truth about his death for the sake of her starting to move on her life or that won’t be a choice… but she needed at least friends to be on her side so she would be able to do all of that and being friends with Marcus Kane wasn’t a bad idea he was a very interesting person and made her laugh a lot with his funny comments on his kids and at the same time he made her comfortable around him not bringing up the kiss at any subject or teasing…  

 

 

On their last day, everyone was going back to their lives and jobs, Abby and Marcus exchanged phone numbers with the promise of being in touch...

 

Next morning Abby woke up and already felt the emptiness of the house, it was just a few days of a full house but she got used to it very fast it looked like her normal life was already like this, she let a sigh then went downstairs to make herself a coffee and preparing breakfast to Clarke. While she put the bread in the toaster, she was looking to the door between living room and the kitchen her thoughts went back to that moment when she and Marcus kissed under the mistletoe, she smiled to herself and brought her fingers to her lips she still can feel his lips on hers and the way his hands went to her waist and how warm it was, her thoughts came back to reality when the bread got ready and she went to wake Clarke up to start their day.

 

The same morning a few miles away was Marcus preparing breakfast for his kids. The night before he thought about how he and the kids needed the feel of being part of the family and he thought to give his mom a call and ask her if she wanted to come over if she liked and to his surprise, his mom said yes with no hesitation he thought maybe she wanted this but didn’t want to disturb them. Then again his thoughts were back to his kids when Bellamy asked who is going to pick them up today from school and that was Indra who would pick them up of course.

 That day after, Abby finished her morning tour and seeing her patients, she pulled her phone and looked at it for a long while trying to write an appropriate text for Marcus. So she writes a short one

__“Hey, how are you?”__ then send

In the meantime, Marcus was with Indra and their case wasn’t going well since they chased the killer but lost him and now they are going to trace him again. They came back to the Office and Marcus’ phone rang in his pocket, he picked it up and when he saw the name of the sender smiled to himself that he didn’t realize Indra looking at him while handing him his coffee “Kane! Coffee” she said and he picked it “right, thank you. I’m going to take a few minutes. Tell me if anything comes up” said then took off to the back yard of the building then he swept his phone open and pressed Abby’s number and call.

 

Abby was shocked when she saw he called just a few minutes after her texting him. She waited for a little and took a deep breath before answering.

She answers him “ hey, how are you?”

“ fine, you?.. sorry I called without thinking about you being busy, can you talk??” he asked her and was afraid if she was going to tell him yes that she was busy and couldn’t talk but before he was continuing with his thought

“ I am not busy at all, just finished my round right now. And I’m fine. thank you” she could feel her smile was plastered on her face because she felt how nervous he was. And if her friend Cali was gonna walk on her right now would laugh on her a lot.

“ good to know that. Me too just came into the office. I was wondering if you have free time this weekend?” did he just asked her out Marcus was thinking how stupid he is.

“ this weekend I don’t think I have anything to do. Clarke is going to stay with her grandparents. Why? İs everything OK?” her heart was racing she licked her lips waiting for his answer

“ I was thinking about having lunch together. My kids are staying with mom too. And hopefully, no one gonna commits murder to make them call me” he really was very nervous and that was a very bad jock

He heard her laugh and took a breath “ oh, yes that would be perfect. Just name the place and time, I will be there” she told him that

“ No, no need for you to drive I will pick you up Saturday 6 pm ok?” he said

“ok, where are we gonna go?” she really was curious about the place

“ how about we leave that to me. Let it be a surprise, but don’t feel nervous about the place” at last thing he said he laughed when her reply was a little “really???!!”… “ yeah really, just want it to be a night for the grownups”

“ I suppose I need that too,” she said… “ that’s perfect”… “ so this Saturday 6 pm”

“ yes, it is. See you then”.. “see you, by”

They clicked the end of the call and both of them couldn’t believe they were doing this for real…

The rest of the week went by texting and asking each other about their day. By the end of the week, Marcus was relieved that they caught the suspect and sent him to jail…

Friday evening Abby’s parents in law came to pick up Clarke to take her to the zoo this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated ...


End file.
